


Hypothetically

by FrozenSnares



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Kinda, Kinda?, Sexting, Spoilers for the walking dead, Texting, also, but yeah, crossposted from my tumblr, nothing's explicit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-20
Updated: 2015-10-20
Packaged: 2018-04-27 07:14:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5038888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrozenSnares/pseuds/FrozenSnares
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rickon and Shireen have been best friends since forever, and they can talk about anything without things getting awkward. Or can they?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hypothetically

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [waterelemental](http://waterelemental.tumblr.com/)! Because all those little ideas get stuck in my head....

Sunday, 11:15PM 

Rickon: Please tell me that your awake so we can talk about what just happened.  
Shireen: First of all: you're*  
Shireen: Secondly, of course I'm awake  
Rickon: Oh, thank god. But seriously WHAT JUST HAPPENED  
Shireen: Everyone died. Calm down. It happens a lot on this show  
Rickon: not like that it doesnt  
Shireen: You're not seriously upset because none of the main characters died?  
Rickon: …  
Shireen: Oh my god. Seriously? How would you feel if Daryl died?  
Rickon: You take that back  
Shireen: Exactly  
Rickon: Okay, so not Daryl, but maybe Glenn or something  
Shireen: How dare you. You would just leave Maggie heartbroken like that?  
Rickon: 'It happens a lot on this show'  
Shireen: Shut up, Mister Daryl-can't-die  
Rickon: HE CAN'T  
Shireen: AND NEITHER CAN GLENN  
Rickon: You just like him because he's a nerd  
Rickon: Or as much as a nerd as you can be in the zombie apocalypse  
Shireen: Oooo... Good spelling.  
Rickon: Shut up  
Shireen: Nerd.  
Rickon: I work very hard not to spell check these messages. Now if only I could stop the automatic caps  
Shireen: I'm sure you can go into settings and change it  
Rickon: Too much effort  
Shireen: So do you really think Enid's gone forever?  
Rickon: Nah. She'll be back in a few episodes.  
Shireen: What makes you say that?  
Rickon: She's gotta make out with Carl  
Shireen: Lol. I don't think she has to make out with anyone.  
Rickon: You know what I mean. They gotta start thinking about the distant future of the show.  
Shireen: She can't just go be a badass on her own?  
Rickon: Oh, come on. She was supposed to make out with Carl when they were in that tree but the writers went all awkward teenager on us  
Shireen: Just because they were stuck in a tree together does not mean they have to make out  
Rickon: This is America. Of course they do  
Shireen: Please. I mean, I've been stuck that close with you before and we didn't make out  
Rickon: That's because we weren't in a tree  
Shireen: Why would we be in a tree?  
Rickon: To hide from walkers!  
Shireen: Oh my god.  
Rickon: Are you saying you wouldn't make out with me during a zombie apocalypse?  
Shireen: I don't think I'd want to make out with anyone during a zombie apocalyspe. Sounds gross.  
Rickon: Not even in the do or die situation? You'd rather die without making out with someone?  
Shireen: Considering I have never made out with someone, I wouldn't know. Maybe making out isn't that fun.  
Rickon: Of course it's fun!  
Shireen: What makes you say that? All your experience?  
Rickon: Shut up  
Shireen: No, please. Tell me more about all these imaginary girls you're making out with  
Rickon: Just because I haven't made out with anyone doesn't mean I don't know it'd be fun  
Shireen: Yeah, because it sounds real fun to shove your tongue in someone's mouth  
Rickon: Not when you say it like that  
Shireen: How else are you supposed to say it?  
Rickon: As the person who actually reads fanfiction, I think you know the answer.  
Shireen: What kind of stories do you think I'm reading?  
Rickon: I know what kind of stories you read, Shir. And don't try to act like you've never written any.  
Shireen: I haven't!  
Rickon: Uh-huh. Just keep the lies coming  
Shireen: It's not like you know how to make out with anyone better  
Rickon: Sure, I do. I mean it can't be that hard  
Shireen: Haha. Fine then, pretend we're in a tree together.  
Rickon: In a tree?  
Shireen: In the branches.  
Rickon: In the branches? That's dangerous. We're going to fall.  
Shireen: Fine. Not in a tree.  
Rickon: And I'm making out with you?  
Shireen: Hypothetically.  
Rickon: Hypothetically?  
Shireen: Why not?  
Rickon: Um. Okay… so I'd just kiss you.  
Shireen: Oh, yes. Super romantic. I'm swooning already.  
Rickon: Fuck off. This was your idea.  
Shireen: I thought you were trying to prove yourself, but if you'd just kiss me… I don't think I'm missing much.  
Rickon: What? Do you really want me to get into this? Talk about how I'd hold your hands, and grab onto your waist, and try to feel your boobs?  
Shireen: What is it with boys and boobs?  
Rickon: Boobs are great.  
Shireen: Psh. Mine aren't.  
Rickon: I mean… I don't think anyone's going to get picky if theyre already making out with you  
Shireen: It doesn't sound that great to just be grabbing at them…  
Rickon: Well you don't just grab them…  
Shireen: Then what are you supposed to do with them?  
Rickon: You know…  
Shireen: Hm?  
Rickon: Ugh. Like… You get close to a girl and start playing with her fingers in your hands…  
Shireen: Like when you're trying to pretend you're not holding her hands  
Rickon: Yeah, and you try to hold her hips and slowly move your hands up her sides  
Shireen: And then the girl will just put her arms around your shoulders and start playing with your hair  
Rickon: That's really nice  
Shireen: Well, your hair does look really soft.  
Rickon: Oh, it is, Shir.  
Shireen: Haha. You're going to kill the mood like that.  
Rickon: Nah. I'd just make you laugh about it so you can get distracted with my hair  
Shireen: And why do I need to be distracted?  
Rickon: So you won't quite notice that my hands got to your back and I'm trying to grab your ass  
Shireen: You could always ask  
Rickon: Sure, I'll bite. Can I grab your ass?  
Shireen: Hypothetically.  
Rickon: So hypothetically, I've got your ass, and you've got my hair.  
Shireen: What if I also have your ass?  
Rickon: Like in your hands?  
Shireen: Obviously.  
Rickon: Well, then I'd think that's permission to kiss you  
Shireen: You're not going to ask?  
Rickon: Hmmm… too verbal. I'd probs just do that lean in half way thing  
Shireen: Lean in half way thing?  
Rickon: You know… Just lean until our foreheads are touching and start glancing down to your lips  
Shireen: Ugh, as long as you don't do that lip-biting thing  
Rickon: What lip biting thing?  
Shireen: You know, when guys think they look hot and start biting their lips  
Rickon: But do they look hot?  
Shireen: Kinda  
Rickon: Fuck it. I'll bite my lip too  
Shireen: Asshole  
Rickon: It'd probably be enough to get you to kiss me.  
Rickon: I mean. I've got your ass. I'm all close to you. Looking down at your mouth. Biting my lips  
Rickon: Actually. No. I'd probably have my hands on your waist again.  
Shireen: So let's say I kiss you. Can I keep playing with your hair?  
Rickon: If you remember to  
Shireen: What's that supposed to mean?  
Rickon: I'm pretty sure you're going to be too distracted to do anything  
Shireen: Why's that?  
Rickon: Because I'm kissing you. And I'm a damn good kisser.  
Shireen: What makes you say that?  
Rickon: Because I know my shit on kissing girls.  
Shireen: You're going to shove your tongue in my mouth.  
Rickon: Ugh. No, Shir. It starts out slow. No tongue involved.  
Rickon: Just like… moving close to you and keeping our lips together…  
Rickon: Waiting for you to respond so I can do that deep breath moan thing  
Shireen: There certainly are a lot of things involved  
Rickon: There called moves, Shir.  
Shireen: They're*  
Rickon: Your no fun  
Shireen: I told you kissing wasn't fun (you're*)  
Rickon: It's not just the kiss, Shir. There are other things involved  
Shireen: All your moves?  
Rickon: Yup. Like how my hands are now moving up your ribs as I kiss you.  
Shireen: And where are they going?  
Rickon: Just close enough to tease. Then they'd go back down.  
Shireen: Back to my ass?  
Rickon: Lower  
Shireen: Lower?  
Rickon: Yeah. Pull my whole body down to kiss your neck, get to that spot just under your ear… and then I'd pick you up  
Shireen: Oh.  
Rickon: Oh?  
Shireen: It sounds nice, is all.  
Rickon: Told you  
Shireen: Where would we go?  
Rickon: Nowhere at first. I'd just pin you up against a wall  
Shireen: That doesn't sound very comfortable  
Rickon: Not hard. Just so that we're against each other. And I'd still be kissing you.  
Shireen: And what if I wrapped my legs around you?  
Rickon: Um. You'd probably be feeling something.  
Shireen: Like what?  
Rickon: Um. Me?  
Shireen: Oh.  
Rickon: Yeah.  
Shireen: And if I just kept kissing you? And playing with your hair?  
Rickon: Fuck. I'd probably have to take you to a bed.  
Rickon: Wait. No.  
Rickon: Not a bed. Way too forward. A couch?  
Shireen: Where would we get a couch?  
Rickon: I don't even know where we are. But there's a couch now and we're on it.  
Shireen: Okay. Are you going to keep kissing me and pin me down?  
Rickon: Nah. I don't want to scare you. You can sit on my lap.  
Shireen: Oh, that wouldn't last long.  
Rickon: Why not?  
Shireen: Um… because it's nearly midnight and I get delirious?  
Rickon: Which means?  
Shireen: …I'd probably just climb on top of you……  
Rickon: I can work with that.  
Shireen: Oh, can you?  
Rickon: Oh yeah. Excellent for rubbing my hands over your back.  
Shireen: What good is that?  
Rickon: I can try to take off your shirt?  
Shireen: Would you?  
Rickon: Probably.  
Rickon: Or just try my luck at unhooking your bra.  
Shireen: It's a front-clasp one.  
Rickon: Fuck that. Your shirt, then. But slowly.  
Shireen: How slowly?  
Rickon: Well, your probably out of breath by now, so I'd start kissing and sucking your neck again  
Shireen: If you give me hypothetical hickeys, I'm going to be mad.  
Rickon: Fine, no hickeys. But lots of kissing. Enough to get you moaning.  
Shireen: Mmmm… that could happen…  
Rickon: Yeah?  
Shireen: I'd probably force you back, though.  
Rickon: What do you mean?  
Shireen: Like, grab your face so I can get your mouth again…  
Rickon: I told you kissing was great  
Shireen: And we'd just keep making out?  
Rickon: If its been long enough and your begging me back, then I'd start opening my mouth more  
Shireen: For what?  
Rickon: To taste you  
Shireen: Taste me?  
Rickon: You know… feel all that hot air building up.  
Rickon: Get one hand solidly on your lower back, hold your cheek, lick at your lips until you let me in  
Shireen: And my shirt?  
Rickon: Oh, my hand's underneath that  
Shireen: No, I'm going to take off your shirt first.  
Rickon: By all means  
Shireen: Then I'd get to see if you're as ripped as you say you are.  
Rickon: I think you'd enjoy the sight  
Shireen: So I can just trace my fingers all over your abs?  
Rickon: You can put your hands wherever you want  
Shireen: Anywhere?  
Rickon: Yup.  
Shireen: Lower?  
Rickon: That demands tongue.  
Shireen: Put my tongue there?  
Rickon: That too.  
Rickon: But like. First base. You know.  
Shireen: So I could kiss your neck and then just go back and slip my tongue into your mouth?  
Rickon: Oh, definitely.  
Shireen: Then, my hands would go lower…  
Rickon: How lower?  
Shireen: Not that low.  
Shireen: Just enough to tease.  
Rickon: And if I start kissing you back, can I take your shirt off?  
Shireen: Only if it works between kisses.  
Rickon: Oh, it will.  
Shireen: Alright then.  
Rickon: But my hands are going back to your sides. And then I'll lay you down.  
Shireen: What?  
Rickon: You know… Put you onto the couch so I can kiss you.  
Shireen: I thought we were already kissing.  
Rickon: Other places  
Shireen: Like where?  
Rickon: Your shoulders, probably. And your neck.  
Rickon: Gods, I'd be obsessed with your neck. Brushing your hair off…  
Shireen: What if I moved you?  
Rickon: Where to?  
Shireen: My chest…  
Rickon: You'd have to teach me how to take off that bra of yours first.  
Shireen: Just rip it off.  
Rickon: I hear they're expensive.  
Shireen: Well, I'm not explaining it now, so just pretend it's gone.  
Rickon: And you put me there?  
Shireen: Yes.  
Rickon: Then your asking for it.  
Shireen: I am.  
Rickon: Fuck. Hands first or mouth? Could I do both?  
Shireen: You can do whatever you want.  
Rickon: Don't say that.  
Rickon: Fuck.  
Rickon: Hands first. So I can watch you.  
Shireen: You want to watch me?  
Rickon: I want to see if you like it  
Shireen: Let's say that I do.  
Rickon: Then, I'd kiss you again.  
Shireen: Yeah?  
Rickon: On your mouth. So you can force me places.  
Shireen: Then, you're going back down.  
Rickon: How far do you want me to go?  
Shireen: Slowly.  
Rickon: That isn't an answer.  
Shireen: Yes, it is.  
Rickon: Oh… so my tongue would get a lot of new uses.  
Shireen: Hypothetically  
Rickon: You'd love it.  
Shireen: Maybe.  
Rickon: Maybe? Just maybe? When I've got my tongue all over you?  
Rickon: Cause I wouldn't be going anywhere until you start asking me to  
Shireen: What if I never did?  
Rickon: Oh, you would. With all that kissing and sucking and licking. You'd want that somewhere else.  
Shireen: Oh fuck  
Rickon: What?  
Shireen: It's late.  
Rickon: Do you want me to stop?  
Shireen: Not really.  
Rickon: Then, I'll make it all about you.  
Shireen: How?  
Rickon: Depends on what you're wearing  
Shireen: Nothing  
Rickon: What?  
Shireen: Oh. Um. A skirt, I guess.  
Rickon: Okay… Then, I could kiss my way down and my hands can go up your legs.  
Shireen: What about my hands?  
Rickon: It's about to get real easy to play with my hair.  
Shireen: Okay  
Rickon: Though, I'd have to play it slow to get off your panties  
Shireen: Excuse me?  
Rickon: They're in the way. And I have things to do.  
Shireen: More moves?  
Rickon: Oh, you'll love it.  
Shireen: Ric…  
Rickon: Hm?  
Shireen: Would you really?  
Rickon: I don't think you'd let me.  
Shireen: It's late.  
Rickon: You've said that already.  
Shireen: Yeah. I just… need distractions.  
Rickon: Should I elaborate on all the nice things my tongue can do?  
Shireen: Not helping.  
Rickon: Sorry.  
Shireen: Don't apologize.  
Rickon: Okay.  
Shireen: What if I got in your pants?  
Rickon: How far?  
Shireen: Just my hands.  
Rickon: Mmm… what are your hands going to do there?  
Shireen: Touch you  
Rickon: How?  
Shireen: Um. Around and up and down.  
Rickon: No need to type your ums.  
Shireen: But I don't know what to do!  
Rickon: You're the one that put your hands there  
Shireen: I'd have to push you down first  
Rickon: Why?  
Shireen: So you won't judge me  
Rickon: Judgement free zone, but by all means, pin me down.  
Shireen: Not like that! Just… so you'll stay  
Rickon: I'm staying  
Shireen: Then, your pants are probably coming off  
Rickon: You know, without that skirt of yours, we'd both be naked.  
Shireen: I thought that was the point  
Rickon: Jesus, I thought you'd stop at second base.  
Shireen: Well, you've done such nice things with your tongue. I kinda owe you.  
Rickon: No, you don't.  
Shireen: But I could. It's not like it's hard.  
Rickon: I guess.  
Shireen: And I could use my mouth.  
Rickon: You could  
Shireen: Is it nice?  
Rickon: Definitely  
Shireen: Would it be easy?  
Rickon: Maybe?  
Shireen: Maybe?  
Rickon: Well, I'd probably stop to make out with you again.  
Shireen: You'd want to?  
Rickon: Um. Yeah.  
Shireen: What if I didn't stop?  
Rickon: But I want to kiss you.  
Shireen: I have hands.  
Rickon: Fuck. I'd go mad.  
Shireen: Would you like it?  
Rickon: You're killing me, Shir.  
Shireen: You should come over.  
Rickon: Right now?  
Shireen: Yeah.  
Rickon: Your dad would literally kill me.  
Shireen: And it's two in the morning.  
Rickon: That is not a concern right now  
Shireen: Oh.  
Rickon: Yeah.  
Shireen: Fuck.  
Rickon: Mhmm.  
Shireen: Was this a bad idea?  
Rickon: Well, I might not get to sleep for a while.  
Shireen: Not that.  
Rickon: I know.  
Shireen: Then?  
Rickon: Um… my house will be empty tomorrow.  
Shireen: We have school tomorrow.  
Rickon: We could just not go.  
Shireen: And do what?  
Rickon: Stuff.  
Shireen: Like?  
Rickon: I can kick your ass at Mario Kart.  
Shireen: I'll beat you.  
Rickon: I'll let you win.  
Shireen: I'll do it alone.  
Rickon: I'll kiss you.  
Shireen: I'll let you.  
Rickon: Then?  
Shireen: I should go to bed.  
Rickon: Yeah, okay.  
Shireen: Goodnight, Ric.  
Rickon: Night, Shir.

 

 

Monday, 6:45AM 

Rickon: I told my mom that I'm sick  
Shireen: Are you?  
Rickon: Not really.  
Shireen: Okay.  
Rickon: Wanna play Mario Kart?  
Shireen: I'll beat you.  
Rickon: I know.  
Shireen: Okay.


End file.
